Something about us
by Nic.Quinn
Summary: 'Lá estava ela em pé parada na porta, eu não tinha uma única reação se não ficar admirando sua beleza, era até injusto uma pessoa só ter tanta beleza'
1. Chapter 1

_~ Shinji POV ~ _

A manhã em Tokyo-3 estava agradável.

Todo dia faço o mesmo caminho, ando dois quarterões e pego o metrô.

Fiquei aliviado ao ver que minha aula não havia começado ainda, tenho um longo histórico de atrasos. Minha primeira aula era de história,_ argh_, como odeio essa matéria, o tempo passava devagar, meu amigo Kowaru jogava bolinha de papel nos outros, alguns usava o celular escondido e eu estava distraído, a única que prestava atenção na aula era Rei.

Nunca fui amigo de Rei, nem ao menos colega mas fazia anos que estudávamos na mesma classe, ela era muito inteligente, sempre se destacava dos demais alunos por seu boletim exemplar, Rei também era bonita, possuía uma beleza diferente das outra garotas, era alta e tinha um rosto um tanto inexpressivo e ao mesmo tempo delicado, seu cabelo era curto lhe dando um certo charme.

No intervalo eu estava distraído até Kowaru aparecer e roubar minha maçã.

'' Perdeu.'' – Ele falou dando uma mordida na maçã.

''Que susto, seu besta.'' – Falei.

''Vamos, a aula já vai começar.''

Ele falou puxando meu braço e caminhamos até a sala de aula, ele parou e observou o mapa da sala e falou que mais um lugar tinha sido colocado, observei também e vi que mais uma cadeira na terceira fila havia sido colocada e em cima desse novo lugar estava escrito uma única letra ''_A''. _

''Vamos ter aluno novo.'' – ele falou.

''Deve ser mesmo.'' – concordei.

''Claro que é, espero que não seja alguma idiota.'' – Kowaru falou debochado.

Eu nunca soube direito como minha amizade com ele tinha começado. Há dois anos trás ele era novato e do nada puxou assunto comigo, ele é bem popular já tinha namorado e ficado com várias meninas lá da escola.

Após a quinta aula fui para o laboratório de robótica, minha escola era um pouco diferente das demais, após as aulas ela oferecia um curso extracurricular para os alunos, eram cinco opções de curso:

· Esportes

· Primeiros socorros

· Robótica

· Botânica

· Economia doméstica

Acabei escolhendo robótica pois era o único entre esses que me interessava. Kowaru e Rei e mais oito alunos da minha sala também faziam esse curso.

Depois de ter seis aulas em uma dia só eu já estava exausto, tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa e dormir. Mas como sempre tudo deu errado, o metrô acabou se atrasando e caiu a maior chuva, acabei chegando e casa todo encharcado. Misato que já estava em casa jantando, me viu daquele jeito e falou:

''Que horror, você devia ter me ligado para eu ir te buscar.''

''Tudo bem, fazia tempo que eu não tomava banho de chuva.'' – Falei brincando.

''Vai se trocar e vem jantar se não sua comida vai esfriar.''

Misato não era minha tia, nem ao menos era da minha família, ela era um agente social e desde que minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, ela cuida de mim, do jeito atrapalhado dela mas ela dá seu melhor.

Depois de jantar, fui para meu quarto me deitar, estava tão exausto, tinha vários deveres para fazer mas me deixei levar pelo cansaço e adorme vendo TV.

Acordei de amanhã com um terrível dor no pescoço, tomei um banho e vesti o uniforme da escola, fui até a cozinha ver se acho algo para comer, mas me surpreendi ao ve que Misato ainda estava em casa, ela sempre saia muito cedo para seu trabalhar e hoje ela não estava usando seu uniforme do trabalho, estava usando uma roupa comum como se fosse sair.

''Shinji, o café está na mesa, vou indo se não me atraso.'' – Ela falou enquanto colocava seu óculos escuro.

''Faz tempo que você não fazia panquecas.''

''Hoje eu pude sair mais tarde de casa, tenta chegar mais cedo hoje, tenho uma surpresa pra você.'' – Falou Misato fazendo mistério.

Fui para a escola, pois já era sete e meia e eu já estava atrasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 - A surpresa.

Shinji acabou chegando atrasado na escola, como ele tinha um longo histórico de atrasos, não foi permitido que ele entrasse na sala de aula, foi mandado para a direção.

Caminhou até o final do corredor onde ficava a diretoria e bateu na porta esperando uma resposta.

''Pode entrar.''

Shinji entrou na sala e encontrou seu diretor o Sr. Fuyutsuki sentando em sua mesa olhando uma ficha.

''Shinji Ikari, oque aconteceu?'' – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

''Senhor, eu cheguei atrasado e fui mandado pra cá.''

''Compreendo, ultimamente isso tem acontecido muitas vezes, não?''

''Sim.'' – Shinji respondeu constrangido.

''Se isso acontecer mais uma vez vou ter que chamar um responsável seu, mas hoje vou deixar passar, fique esperando no corredor até sua segunda aula começar e então você pode entrar.''

''Obrigado, senhor Fuyutsuki.''

Shinji ficou esperando algum tempo em pé, até ver que era oito e vinte e sua segunda aula já havia começado, entrou na sala e viu que Maya-sensei estava escrevendo no quadro.

''Cara, onde você estava?'' – Kaworu perguntou.

''Cheguei atrasado e tive que esperar lá fora.''

''Seria melhor nem ter vindo hoje, odeio essa aula.''- Kaworu disse aborrecido.

Shinji não queria concordar, mas seu amigo realmente tinha razão, Maya-sensei era uma boa pessoa mas matemática era a pior matéria em sua opinião.

A aula seguiu com Shinji fingindo prestar atenção até que alguém bateu na porta, fazendo a aula parar.

Era o diretor estava parado na porta juto com outra pessoa que não dava pra ver quem era, a professora foi até lá e ficaram conversando.

Os alunos estavam todos curiosos para saber do que se tratava aquela visita inesperada do diretor.

''Deve ser o aluno novo.'' – Afirmou Kaworu.

Maya-sensei saiu da porta e então disse matando a curiosidade de todos.

''Quero que conheçam nossa nova aluna Asuka Langley Soryu.''

A garota que estava do lado de fora junto com o diretor, entrou na sala e todos puderam vê-la.

Era uma garota ruiva, com cabelos abaixo do ombro e usava duas presilhas vermelhas de cada lado da cabeça, tinha os olhos azuis e estava usando um vestido amarelo que marcava sua cintura que era bem fina.

Shinji e os outros alunos encaram a nova garota com curiosidade, pelos seus traços Shinji já deduziu que ela não era japonesa.

Asuka parecia não se importar com os olhares, apenas deu um sorriso e foi para sua cadeira.

A aula seguiu normalmente, a sensei passou uma tarefa, enquanto alguns alunos faziam, Kaworu pedia a resposta pra Shinji e algumas meninas falavam com a garota nova mas ela respondia sem muito interesse.

Na hora do intervalo Shinji, Kaworu e Kensuke que era outro amigo de Shinji estavam sentando em uma mesa. Shinji viu Rei sentada em um banco lendo um livro.

Shinji então viu que a novata estava sentada em uma mesa junto de Mari que era outra novata mas diferente de Asuka, tinha chegado na escola no começo do ano. Mari estava pegando em uma mecha do cabelo de Asuka e garota diferente de antes estava conversando com uma certa animação, elas estavam também conversando com Hikari que era a representante da sala e junto com elas estava Toji, que era namorado de Hikari e amigo de Shinji.

Toji saiu de perto das três garotas e foi para a mesa onde estava Shinji e os outros.

Kensuke curioso sobre a garota nova perguntou para Toji :

''Como ela é?''

''Ela veio de outro país.'' – Respondeu sem muito interesse.

''Ah mais isso é obvio, com aqueles lindos olhos azuis é claro que ela é estrangeira.''- Kensuke respondeu soltando suspiros.

Kaworu vendo o modo de falar do outro, começou a zombar de Kensuke dizendo que estava todo ''apaixonadinho'' pela novata.

Shinji lançava alguns olhares em direção a Asuka, sem ele perceber ela retribuía os olhares, quando seus olhares se cruzavam travavam de disfarçar virando seus rostos.

No fim das aulas Shinji guardava seu material e pegava suas apostilas do curso de robótico até que viu Hikari junto com Asuka se aproximarem.

''Shinji, você é do curso de robótica, não?'' – Perguntou Hikari.

''Sou sim.'' – Shinji respondeu com a cabeça baixa evitando olhar para as garotas.

''Você pode mostrar a Asuka o caminha da sala?''

Como Hikari fazia um curso diferente, ela não sabia onde era a sala do curso.

''Tudo bem.'' – Respondeu Shinji ainda de cabeça baixa.

Terminou de guardar seus livros e falou para Asuka :

''É por aqui.''

A ruiva apenas o seguiu até chegarem na sala. Shinji se sentou no seu lugar de costume e a garota sentou na segunda cadeira da penúltima fila.

Finalmente tudo terminado, Shinji teve que ir de última hora na biblioteca, mesmo sabendo que prometeu chegar mais cedo para Misato, seu professor de biologia resolveu passar um trabalho sobre genética de última hora, fazendo Shinji ir até a biblioteca pegar uns livros para sua pesquisa.

Shinji chegou em casa e encontrou Misato sentada na mesa bebendo uma latinha de cerveja e comendo algo que parecia ser aqueles pratos pronto, uma cena que já era costume ver mas o garoto teve uma surpresa ao ver do outro lado da mesa a novata da sua escola.

Misato vendo a cara de espanto de Shinji, soltou sua risada bem alta assustando Asuka que estava jantando também, então falou:

''Shinji, acho que você já conhece nossa mais nova inquilina.'' – Misato falou e apontou para a garota.

''Sim.''- Falou Shinji envergonhado.

Asuka que estava calada até então, pediu para se retirar com a desculpa que ia terminar de desfazer suas malar ao se levantar da mesa lançou um olhar intimidador para Shinji.

Shinji ainda estava curioso pra saber mais ao respeito da garota e como ela foi parar lá. Misato limpou a garganta e começou a dar explicações para Shinji.

''Você sabe que Kaji foi passar uns meses na Alemanha, e lá conheceu a caso de Asuka, ela é uma garota muito inteligente mas acabou perdendo sua mãe quando era criança e teve que ir morar com sua tia, mas Asuka não se sentia a vontade lá e ia ser mandada para o Japão para morar com seus avós paternos, mas eles não tinham condição de cria-la, então Kaji me contou sobre Asuka e eu resolvi adota-la.''

Misato terminou de falar e Shinji percebeu que sua história e de Asuka eram semelhantes, o garoto havia também perdido a mãe quando era muito jovem e seu pai sempre foi muito distante dele, se não fosse por Misato, Shinji teria ido morar com algum parente distante.

Misato continuou a falar:

''Acho que a chegada de Asuka vai animar as coisas por aqui, aposto que vocês dois vão se dar bem.'' – Misato deu um sorriso e foi para o seu quarto.

Shinji concordou e foi jantar, como estava muito cansado pra fazer algo para jantar, acabou comendo oque encontrou na geladeira. Antes de ir para seu quarto pensou em falar com a garota, encostou seu ouvido na porta do quarto dela mas nada ouviu.

''Ela deve está dormindo''- pensou.

Resolveu deixar a conversa pra outra hora, já que moravam na mesma casa, teriam tempo de sobra para conversar.


End file.
